Pop Goes The Weasel
by Black Demonic Blood
Summary: Read and find out,Happy Halloween


"Are we all ready to go?",Zyro asked

"Yeah!",the others shouted

Takanosuke turned to Sakyo

"Are you sure you won't come Sakyo?"

"I do not have time for such childish things"

Takanosuke sighed,"Okay then"

Zyro, dressed as iron man, smiled,"It'll still be fun"

Ren was dressed as Alice (Alice in Wonderland),Shinobu was dressed as a ninja,and Takanosuke as Dracula.

Ciara jumped from the ceiling,"Ragggh!"

"Ahhh!",all except Sakyo screamed

"Hahaha!",Ciara laughed

Kai came from behind a plant holding a camera

"Nice!",they said in unison as they high-fived

"No!Not nice!",said Zyro

"Actually that was very mean",added Ren

"Pffft, wusses",Ciara said

"Not scary",said Sakyo as he walked pass Ciara

Ciara was wearing black jeans with turquoise converse,and a black T-shirt with "Costume",going across the chest.

Sakyo wore a red dress shirt,dark grey jeans, red/white adidas, and a black chain around his neck

"Whatever Sakyo",Kai said

He wore a light grey T-shirt that says,"Bite Me",in black,dark blue jeans and black and white trainers

"Face it, you're not scary at all"

"Oooh,is that a challenge?",Ciara asked

"Maybe,maybe not",he said

"Hah...hah..hah...",Ciara fake-laughed,"I'll have you pissing your pants by twelve,Kurayami"

"Well...better get started",he said as he walked towards the others,"I think I'll join you"

"Let's go",Zyro said as he led the others out the door

"You have a plan don't you?",Kai asked

"Dont I always",she said with a devilish smirk on her face

"Well,they are going trick or treating;

"Let's get started"

-Meanwhile-

"Wow!We've just started and we already have loads of candy!"

"Yeah,I just wish Madoka and Tsubasa weren't busy"

"They'll miss out on all the candy"

Shinobu blushed as he remembered what he saw them doing earlier

"Trust me,they have candy",he said as he walked ahead of them to the next house

"Oh,that's nice",said an oblivious Zyro

A few moments passed by and...

"Ohhhh, Right on Tsubasa!",he yelled

Sakyo and the others shook their heads as Shinobu came back

"There's trouble up ahead",he said pointing forward

Stood there was Kira and Yoshio, kids running away from them

"C'mon,be good little kids and give us candy"

The little kids shook with fear

"Now!",Yoshio yelled at them

They dropped their bags and ran as the two menaces laughed aloud

Ciara,Kite,Kai,and Eight approached next to Zyro and Co.

"I like your costume,Eight,you too Kite"

"Thanks",the Unabara brothers said

Kite was dressed as Thor and Eight as a cowboy

Ciara changed into a sparkly,black corset,with a black teared skirt to match,black lipstick and black,lace-up high heels

"Hey Kira,Yoshio!",she yelled,"Nice costumes!But did you have to make them that ugly?"

"You'll surely win that costume contest now!",Kai added onto her taunt

"The prize is a new face"

"C'mon,Yoshio",Kira said as he and Yoshio began to walk away

"Serves them right,treating poor children like that", Ren said

They all began walking together

"Sakyo, why aren't you dressed up?",Eight asked

"Since when do I dress up?"

"Never,but you could've gone as something"

"Too late now"

"No it's not,you can go as a bum"

"...Shut up Eight"

Kai looked at Ciara and she nodded

He pulled Sakyo's hoodie over his head as Ciara pulled his pants down

The two teens ran as Sakyo struggled.

Sakyo pulled his hood down,his pants up and looked towards the others,"Where?"

Takanosuke pointed in the direction they ran and Sakyo was off.

They watched as they saw him turn a corner

"What was that all about?",Kite asked

"You'll see,follow us",Shinobu said as they started after them

-Meanwhile-

Sakyo huffed as he stopped at an abandoned house.

He rested his legs,the others caught up with him

"Did you find them?",asked Zyro

"No, but I have a clue where they are"

The teens stepped onto the stairway of the abandoned house.

As Sakyo's foot reached the last step,a creaking noise was made,followed by lightning and maniac laughter

"I'm scared",said Ren as she clutched onto Zyro

"There's nothing to be worried about Ren,it just Ciara trying to get Sakyo"

"That's right!All we have to do is push him down and run",said Kite

Sakyo rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed for the front door,the others closely behind him.

His hand reached for the doorknob, only for it to be opened by were all pulled into the dark house.

"Oof!",they groaned as they toppled each other

"Ow!Get your shoe out of my face Zyro!",Ren yelled

"Its pitch black in here, how do you know its mine ?"

"Only yours stinks this bad,pee yew",she said

"He he...yeah.."

A light flicked on and Takanosuke screamed

"The light!It burns!",he said as he hissed

Ren smacked him upside his head

"You talk like Luigi,you hiss like a cat,and you look ridiculous. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ren..."

She sighed and looked around the room.

Her jaw dropped and she screamed

"Ren!What is it?"

She shook as she pointed to the other side of the room

There,sat a tub with a leg hanging out in a pool full of blood

"Holy shiznicks"

The leg obviously belonged to a female for as the female was wearing black,lace-up heels

Sakyo,walked up towards the took a peek inside and made a face like,"-_-"

Ciara lied in the tub,blood surrounding her. Her corset was ripped open,showing her white bandeau.

Her skirt was also ripped and there was a gash in the left side of her head.

Her eyes looked blood shot as if she had been drowned

Zyro finally got the courage to walk over,and so he took a peek inside...

He fainted.

"Zyro!",the others yelled as they ran over to him.

They turned their heads as they too looked in the tub, only to see their beloved friend.

They heard a loud slam coming from where they just were

They looked back to see a music box winding up by itself,the song,"Pop goes the Weasel",played

**All around the mulberry monkey chased the weasel**

**The monkey stopped to pull up his sock,Pop! goes the weasel**

The song slowed as it began to sound like something out of a horror wind up key began to slow down

**Half a pound of tuppenny rice,Half a pound of treacle**

**Stir it up and make it nice,Pop! goes the weasel.**

It stopped.

The wind up key and the music stopped and then...

A little stuffed weasel popped out smiling and said in a little chipmunk voice,"Pop goes the weasel"

Then the song began to play again,going backwards at a fast pace.

The wind up key span so fast that it flew off and hit Zyro as he sat up,knocking him back out

It kept playing as the stuffed weasel's skin began to peel of until it was only the plastic skull left

Blood began to drip out of its mouth and eyes as it began to repeat its words

"Pop goes the weasel!"

Ciara then popped out of the tub with a knife in her hand and started towards them

"Pop goes the weasel!",she screamed as she tried to stab Sakyo

He barely dodged it as he grabbed her arm,"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I just wanna play...with you forever and ever and ever",she said as she licked blood off of her hand

She threw the knife as it landed right by his face,it embedded itself into the wall next to it

He then got to his feet and scrambled towards the door with the others.

"Run bitch run!",he yelled as they opened the door

They ran,and on the way,pushed down some little kids.

Sakyo bumped into a guy wearing a weasel costume

"The evil weasel has me!"

"What are you talking about?",said Kira as he pushed Sakyo off of him

"Why are you dressed like that,Kira?",Zyro asked

"So I can win that costume contest of course"

"Uhhh Kira"

"If you'll excuse me,I have a costume contest to win",he said as he walked off

They all began to feel the ground shake.

"What's going on!?"

...

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!",Ciara yelled as her and Kai popped out of the ground

They grabbed the others and dragged them underneath the ground and into hell

"Noooooooo!",Sakyo yelled as it all happened

The ground closed up and everyone continued their trick or treating.

So this is the end...Or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well,this was supposed to be scary but here's what happened.<strong>

**Me:*Finishing story*Good all I have to do is press save and...**

***Phone dies***

**Me:*Blinks and walks away***

**Sorry that its late,Enjoy!Happy Halloween**


End file.
